Businesses maintain a variety of different relationships amongst their clients, employees, and vendors that they use. Similarly, individuals likely maintain a variety of different relationships amongst their family members, friends, employers, colleagues, and businesses that they frequent. As diverse in nature as those relationships might seemingly be, the relationships all share a communicative element essential to creating and developing a relationship between any two entities. In the interest of fostering a relationship with a second entity, a first entity likely seeks ways that are convenient and effective in facilitating this fundamental communication.